The Dauntless Numbers
by dauntlessinthetardis
Summary: All your favorite Doctor Characters in Chicago, going through Dauntless Initiation. Lots of Drama, lots of romance, and even a little bit of fluffiness. Rated for some fluff later in the story. Please read, follow, review, and favorite :)
1. Chapter 1: We the Dauntless

_Note: The new last name of Christiana and Will is Mason because for some reason Peter has a last name but Will doesn't. Super weird, but anyway. I own none of the Divergent or Doctor Who characters. Believe me, if I did, there would be a lot of changes in both series._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Ten's POV:**

Hello. My name is Erin Prior, but everyone calls me Ten. My parents are the Dauntless prodigies, Tris Prior and Four, but everyone calls my mother Six. That's the number of fears my parents each have. I don't know my number yet, but everyone calls me Ten because Six plus Four equals Ten. Get it? Well, I digress.

Two days ago was my fifteenth , the brand new initiates will arrive at Dauntless Headquarters. According to Dauntless Law, I can now help my parents train initiates instead of going to school. Everyone is wickedly jealous.

I sit in math class, my last class of the day. It's super boring, but for two months, I'll be free. On either side of me are my two best friends; Alex Pedrad is sitting to my left and Jenny Mason. We're sitting in the back of the class, passing notes and trying not to laugh. At the end of the class, we all shove our books in our bags and run outside to catch the train. A cool wind sweeps past and I shiver. I hear the train whistle blow and I ready myself. Alex, Jenny, and I wait till the last car sweeps by and we jump inside. The last car is our territory; no one dares to come back here.

We all joke around and talk on the way home. Jenny and I have our little gossip sesh while Alex makes fun of us. When we're almost there, we all make plans to meet at the pit after dinner. We all jump off the train and make our way home. I have to rush; tonight I have to pack.

I throw my bag on the chair the door when I enter my apartment. Usually, I come in right before my mom starts her shift at the tattoo parlor and when my dad gets home from his job at security. Today, however, my parents are meeting with the leaders and planning out initiation. My parents train the transfers since they were once both transfers from Abnegation. The Dauntless-Born are trained by Alex's dad, Uriah, and Jenny's dad, Will.

After grabbing a snack of a delicious piece of Dauntless cake, I head to my room to start packing. I pack almost all my T-shirts and jeans. I also decide to throw in my best casual dresses. I throw in all my athletic clothes and my sneakers. Can't forget my flats, my extra pair of boots, all my hats and hairclips, and my bowtie. Bowties are cool. Now that I finished the clothes section, I throw in all my favorite books, like Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson. Finally, I shove in my paint set, my favorite blanket, and my pillow. I zip the duffel bag shut and walk over to my mirror.

I adjust my tank top and training pants and capture my long blonde hair in a ponytail. I check my makeup just in case and start to head to dinner. I sit down at my usual table along with Alex and Jenny, as well as some of our other friends like Christopher and Jack. Tomorrow is their choosing ceremony. We all joke around and laugh at each other, but those two seem a little at edge. Who wouldn't be, though?

I see my parents enter the dining hall, and my mother motions me over. I tell my friends where I'm going and jog over to my mother. I see her smiling, and I giver her a giant hug.

"What's up," I ask.

"Nothing much," she responds. "I talked with Max; he'll let you go to choosing ceremony tomorrow. You just can't be the first jumper. Lord knows you will be if you stay with Dauntless." She winks. I remember hearing once that she was first jumper.

I smile at the news. "Great." To be honest, I've wanted to go to choosing ceremony since I was little, so I won't waste my chance. I'll be able to see my friends get sorted too. It's a win - win for me.

I walk back to the table with a big grin on my face. When I sit down, they're in the middle of a conversation about Harry Potter, our favorite book series. No surprises there.

"Why so happy, dix?" Jack laughs. He has a new name for me everyday. down side to being named Ten, I suppose.

"I get to go to choosing ceremony tomorrow," I squeal.

"LUCKY," Alex and Jenny yell together. Then they look at eachother, look away, and blush. It's so obvious that they like each other, but they are so oblivious!

"You all need to calm down," Christopher mutters. Now it's my turn to blush. I've had a crush on Christopher for like forever. He finishes eating and he gets up. "Bye guys. I'll see you two goofballs tomorrow." He motions to me and Jack.

"Byeeeeeee," We all call obnoxiously.

Dinner goes on without any further incidents.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Alex, Jenny, and I spend our last day of peace shopping in the pit. Alex gets another tattoo on his arm. Jenny gets her nails done. I buy a new pair of converses and this cool necklace with this blue charm on it. The name on the label calls it a TARDIS; It's pretty cool.

After we finish shopping, we all stand next the chasm just talking. I feel calm and happy for the first time in a week. At 8:00, I tell them I have to go move into my flat for initiation, which is kinda true. The only problem with that is that I can wait till 8:30. I just want to leave them alone for a bit. I just ship them so much!

I give Jenny a hug and Alex a fist bump. I pretend to leave, and then I hide behind a wall. They talk for a bit, and then Alex just straight out kisses Jenny. When she kisses him back, I decide to give them some privacy. If only Christopher would notice me…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

My loft is very small and right next to my parents loft, but I'm very pleased. I unpack quickly, and I even have enough time to take a quick trip to the little shop where they sell groceries. It's not a true Dauntless home without soda, chips, cake, and some alcohol. I go next store to kiss my parents goodnight. I'm about to change into my PJs until I hear a knock on the door. When I open the door, I see Christopher in front of me. I'm a few inches away from him, but I smell no alcohol on his breath. Huh, thought it was a Dauntless tradition to get drunk on the night before their choosing ceremony.

Suddenly, he pulls my face to his in a gentle kiss. I feel my face warm, and I kiss him back. I don't know how long it lasts, but when pulls away, I feel myself wanting more. We look at each other for a hot second, and then he closes the door behind him. He leaves in my hands a shiny key on a chain. I am speechless.


	2. Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

Chapter Two: Choosing Ceremony

_**(Ten's POV)**_

I can't sleep. For almost two hours, I've tossed and turned in my bed, not sure of what to do. Only one thought echoes through my mind; Christopher. Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. And then I begin to wonder why. I eventually take some sleep syrup that smells like strawberries and then I'm out.

I wake up to my blaring alarm the next morning. It's 6:30. I get out of bed and get ready. Classic black tank, a sweatshirt over it, and pants with combat boots for me today. I braid my hair today and apply a little bit of makeup. I remember the key on the chain Christopher gave me, and I go to get it quickly. I put it around my neck and leave my loft with some hope.

Breakfast is fairly uneventful. Jack and Christopher are absent, and Alex and Jenny tell me they are dating now. I can only force myself to eat a chocolate chip muffin, and then my stomach begins to churn. When it's time for me to leave for the choosing ceremony, I mutter a halfhearted farewell and make my way towards Max, who is escorting us to the Hub.

I go to my usual train car, alone I might add, and I sit down carefully. A moment later, Jack and Christopher leap into the car as well. Jack is laughing, and Christopher is bright red, like a lobster. This can't be good.

"Hey." I wave.

"Hello, Ten." Jack smiles at me. Christopher just looks down at his feet.

"Excited?"

"Course I am."

"Who the hell wouldn't be," Christopher mumbles.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Christopher's POV**_

I spend the train ride thinking. I know Ten will be working as an apprentice, but I still am glad she'll be here. Knowing her, she'll probably change her name too. She's always hated Ten; I think it makes her feel overshadowed by her parents. Plus, if tradition continues, they'll be a new Ten.

In my family, there's a tradition. All guys transfer to Dauntless, each taking the name Doctor. Instead of calling the next generation Doctor Jr, however, we just take the number. I'll be Nine, David will be Ten, and Matt will be Eleven. That is, if they decide to transfer. I'll always be in Dauntless; I can't leave my Ten.

Jack knows about the tradition, and he definitely knows about Ten. He always jokes about what I should say to her once initiation starts. Especially when I have David around:

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Because you're the only ten I see. Oh wait…"

I just roll my eyes to that. I also told him what I did last night, and he got frustrated with me, but he seemed fairly impressed with me as I told him her reaction. As we near the Hub, we all stand, and prepare to jump. It's at moments like this, I love being a Dauntless, but I am more than just an adrenaline junkie. As we jump off, I try a triple flip in the air before I reach the ground. As we make our way to the Hub, I get some impressed looks.

We are the last ones to arrive to the choosing ceremony, so after we arrive, the ceremony starts. I blank out for the beginning of the Ceremony. Finally, the actual choosing starts. The first girl up is a small girl named Amelia Pond, an Amity. As the first chooser today, everyone's eyes are on her. As an Amity, I think that she'll stay in Amity. Oh, am I surprised that she transfers to Dauntless. With a wide smile, she bounds over to us happily, like she's free now.

I wait patiently through about ten more kids. Then it's my turn. I barely register the announcer saying my name in cool, icy voice, but I know it's me as hundreds of eyes turn my way. As I walk to the stage, I hear my heart pounding in my ears. I grab the knife off the small table and stand before the bowls. I make a small incision near the top of my palm and let the blood in my hand before I reach for the coals. I let the blood drip down into the bowl, and I hear a quiet sizzling noise before the deafening roar of the Dauntless.

Nine, ready for duty.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(David's POV)**_

I see Christopher swagger back to the Dauntless. The moment he sits down in the seat, he turns to girl next to him, says something, and kisses her. An apparently annoyed Dauntless calls, "Get a room!" Everyone laughs. Afterwards, Christopher turns bright red. That's our Christopher.

Next, Clara's name is called, and squeezes my hand and mutters, "See you on the other side." I assume she means as official Erudite, which is not going to happen. I have tradition to uphold. I look up and see her blood fall on the coals, and my jaw drops. This must be a dream. Then I see Clara meeting my eyes from the Dauntless. I know what I have to do. I glance at Rose Tyler in Abnegation. If her results are right, she'll be switching to Dauntless. Tradition, Rose, and Clara, my best friend.

Some more people are called, and then I hear my name. I walk towards the stage, grab the knife, and scrape it across my skin. I grit my teeth, bearing the pain, and let my blood drip on the coals. The roars from Dauntless make my head spin, in a good way. I sit down next to Clara and she squeezes my hand again.

Ten, ready for duty.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(Matt's POV)**_

Christopher and David stare at me, like they are telling me it's my turn. I turn to Rory, who is playing with his piece of stress putty in his hands. I know he's going to go to Dauntless for Amy, and , to be honest, I wish I had a real reason to switch to Dauntless. Traditions, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, Dauntless doesn't sound too bad, actually. And they have cake. Cake is cool.

I watch as a Candor named Donna Noble stands in front of the bowls and lets her blood fall into the Dauntless coals. She sits next to David, who happily shakes her hand. God, you would think he was raised by Amities.

After a while, I hear Christopher's friend Jack get called up. He's really the only one who knows about the tradition. I met him once; cool guy. Unsurprisingly, he chooses Dauntless. When he comes back to his seat, Christopher and Jack fist bump.

Soon, we're on the M's, so it's almost my turn. A girl named Martha Jones chooses Dauntless, who is eagerly greeted by Donna, and then it's my turn. I walk towards the stage quickly; I want to make this decision fast.

After I make the cut on my palm, I stand before the bowls, looking back and forth from Amity to Dauntless. I bring my hand above the Dauntless bowl, and let my hand turn. When my blood sizzles on the coals, I turn to the Dauntless, who roar in return. I smile smugly and sit down in an open seat behind Christopher.

"Ever get that room?"

"Shut up." Christopher looks back at me and does a mixture of frowning and grinning.

"We did it," I mutter.

"Yeah," he smiles, "we did."

Eleven, ready for duty.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(Ten's POV)**_

I turn around and introduce myself and he laughs at my name, but it's not the usual laugh. He exchanges a look with Christopher, who shrugs. Then the ceremony starts again, so we have to turn around.

This is pretty awesome, actually. Being a non-involved member, it's interesting to see reactions. I turn my attention back to the ceremony as a boy named Mickey from Candor lets his blood drip into Dauntless. It's surprising. So far, we've had more transfers than Dauntless-born.

He sits next to Martha.

The next bunch of people are all Abnegation, Candor, and Amity, all staying in the same faction. Blah, boring. The announcer announces a girl from Candor named River Song. She bounds to the stage quickly and grabs the knife.

"Yowza!"

"Get a room," Christopher mutters to the former Amity boy, chuckling. The boy glares back.

I watch carefully as she watches the blood pool in her hand.

"Ten bucks says she'll stay in Candor," I mutter to Christopher.

"You're on."

Then she dumps her blood in the Dauntless bowl. I growl quietly and hand him the 10 dollars. He just chuckles quietly.

The girl, Amelia, runs up and sits next to the Amity boy.

"Hey, just noticed you, Matt."

"Amelia Pond," he jokingly lectures. She slaps him.

River Song takes the other spot next to Matt.

"Hello, Benjamin," she mutters.

"Aren't we popular," I laugh.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(Matt's POV)**_

It's Rory's turn. He walks slowly up the stage, his teeth chattering. Amy grips my arm, digging her nails subconsciously. He drags the knife carefully from the bottom of his thumb to the middle of his palm, wincing. I see him look back from Amity to Dauntless. Come on, Rory.

Finally, I see him let his blood drop into the Dauntless bowl. As the Dauntless applaud, Amy lets go of my wrist and we hug. Rory walks up to join us, talking the seat next to Amy happily. The gang's all here.

_**(David's POV)**_

Rose Tyler, Abnegation. The girl I have noticed for almost my entire life. So brave in her quiet selfless ways, she amazed me. Behind her Abnegation apparel, she was so, well, beautiful. I watch her carefully as she stand up and carefully makes her way to the stage. She carefully picks up the knife and makes a small, delicate cut, letting the blood pool in her palm. She reaches over to the Dauntless bowl and lets her blood fall. I see her smile as she walks over to the Dauntless.

And she's walking over to me now. I try to act cool. Clara's staring at me like I'm mad. Rose raises one of her eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm Rose," she introduces herself.

"I'm David."

" Hi, I'm Clara."

They quietly talk under their breath for the rest of the ceremony. I stare at my shoes. Maybe this won't be _that_ horrible. Besides, I'm not boring Erudite David anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jumpers

Chapter Three: The Jumpers

_**(Jack's POV)**_

After the ceremony ends, all the Dauntless get up. Transfers take their last glances to their parents. Then we make our way to the train. Ten, Chris, and I all joke and talk about the ceremony. As we wait for the train, we quietly discuss all the transfers from Dauntless.

As the train rounds the corner, we prepare to get on. The transfers are really confused; it's hilarious. Chris is the first on the train, so he helps Ten, me, and some of the other transfers on. We sit in our usual corner as the transfers get used to the sway of the train. Matt and David sat down next to us. Ten checks her GPS watch and tells us we're almost there. I walk over to train door and open it. The transfers look at us wide eyed.

"We're supposed to jump off?"

I simply shrug and leap off the train. Chris follows me with his triple flip and Ten looks like she's surfing through the air. I laugh as Ten lands on both feet, but slides through the gravel. The transfers look clumsy as they leap through the air and crash to the ground. The train has completely passed through, leaving several transfers stuck on the train.

"INITIATES!"

_**(Christopher's POV)**_

We all turn to Eric, our burly, extremely pierced leader. "Welcome to Dauntless. I see you all have passed your first test; jumping off trains." He pauses. The Dauntless born all roll their eyes; we learned this ages ago.

"Now it's time for your second test; jumping off this ledge."

"What's at the bottom," an initiate calls out.

Eric smirks. "Who knows?"

"What if we don't jump?"

"Then you become factionless."

While all the initiates look at each other nervously, Jack, Ten, and I exchange a knowing glance. We accidentally ran across this area with Jenny and Alex. Plus, Ten's heard the story about her mom being the first jumper about a million times.

"Now," Eric announces, "Who wants to go first?"

Matt, David, and I all step forward at the same time. We exchange glances at each other for a second. My eyes are now trained carefully on Eric.

"Who will go first?" Eric rolls his eyes.

David finds his voice and mutters 'We can go together."

"Alright. Go then."

We all step up on the ledge.

"On the count of three," Matt whispers. "Three, two, one."

I jump forward without a single thought in my mind. I let my eyes close as body shoots downwards. Sure enough, I hear the net groan beneath me as we all hit the net. Six helps us all off. Four sees me and smiles. What can I say? Parents love me.

"What are your names? Remember, you only get to choose once."

"I'm Nine."

"Ten."

"And Eleven."

Six only laughs. Four grumbles something about too many numbers.

"Go on then, Four. Make the announcement."

Four turns to the huge crowd all dressed in black and yells, "FIRST JUMPERS; NINE, TEN, AND ELEVEN." The crowd cheers loudly, as the Dauntless do, and I know I'm home.

_**(Ten's (?) POV)**_

I chuckle as I hear the boy named Matt scream on the way down. It's quite hilarious. A small device on Eric's side buzzes. He presses a small button on the side and looks towards us evilly.

"Who's next?" Eric laughs at the initiate's terrified faces.

I step up, and Rose stands up too. We exchange glances.

"Who's going, ladies," Eric mutters. "We don't have all day. Especially for you, Stiff Kid."

I flinch. I hate Eric. I hate being called Stiff Kid more. If I could give you a dollar for every time an Erudite jerk called me that, I would be rich.

"Do you mind if we go together? It's fine either way with me," Rose offers.

"You know what," I say, "Let's do it."

We step up on to the ledge, and she throws off her sweater. I can hear the murmurs. We exchange glances and she grabs my hand.

"On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

I bend my legs and jump. I laugh merrily as fly downwards; it's great fun. As I hit the net, Rose lands next to me. We lie there for a second, and then we collapse in a fit of giggles. Mom helps us off.

Dad guffaws. "Hey, Stiff. Did my daughter push you?" Mom slaps him.

"Ignore him." She glares at him. "I happened to be a stiff myself."

"So, what are your names? Remember, you only get to choose once."

Rose and I exchange glances. The boy, David, steps forward.

"You can't be Ten," he stage whispers. "I already stole it from you."

Rose and I lose it at that point. Dad coughs loudly.

Rose smiles and says sweetly, "My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

"I'll be Erin," I add. My dad curses under his breath and hands my mom 10 dollars.

Rose and I wave to the cheering Dauntless crowd. I see Jenny and Alex at the front and blow them kisses. Rose and I then make our way to the boys.

The 'new' Ten bows pointedly. The other boys follow his lead. Christopher looks up at me and grins.

"May we introduce ourselves? We are…"

"Nine,"

"Ten,"

"and Eleven."

"Nice to meet you," Rose giggles.

Nine looks at me contentedly, and I see Ten blush while looking at Rose. She resorts to blushing too. Christopher and exchange a look. It's the new Jenny and Alex.

Suddenly we hear a loud shout. We all turn around and see Jack hurtling towards the net. Nine and I begin to roar with laughter. He practically jumps off the net and yells to Four "Captain Jack Hartness, ready for duty!"

My dad laughs at him; he's known him for years. He struts over to us. "Sup, Diez. Sup, Nine."

"WHAT?!" I am yelling now. I turn to Jack and mutter, " By the way it's Erin now." I see Jack grumble and hand 10 dollars to Nine, who looks both pleased and terrified. "YOU," I yell loudly. I hear Ten and Eleven laugh, and when I turn around, I see Rose smack them both. I turn back to Nine. "You told him, but not me? We have some explaining to do, don't we," I mutter through gritted teeth.

"F you, Jack. We talked about this."

"That's Captain Jack Hartness, to you."

"Both of you shut up."

_**(Rose's POV)**_

I watch my new friend yell at the two boys, but she mostly yells at Nine. It's quite hilarious. I make a mental note not to get on her bad side; she has a mighty big temper. I glance at Ten for a second, and see him staring back at me. We both look away and I start to blush. I don't know what to think of Ten. He's a nice guy, and he was in a lot of my classes. Back then though, I was trained to look past my emotions and think about the good of others. Thinking about or even having a crush is considered selfish.

I look back at Nine and Erin, and I see them now making out. I also see Four, who's probably her dad, glaring at Nine too. I think nine notices too, but he doesn't seem to care. I also remember Tris said that she and Four were both originally stiffs. I realize a moment later that Four was only glaring because he and Tris had a bet. I see him hand Tris a ten dollar bill. How many bets do they make on their children?!

"I see they made up," Ten mutters. I laugh quietly.

The boy named Jack walks over to stand next to me. "Hello."

I then see Nine and Erin stop kissing and hear Ten, Eleven, Nine, and Erin yell "STOP IT." I raise my eyebrow at them.

"What was he doing," I ask.

"He was doing his own form of flirting."

Jack begins to glare at his best friend, who have resumed making out. I laugh again.

'"Will they ever come up for air," I sputter out while laughing.

"Does this make you uncomfortable stiff?" Ten waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Actually, no. My parents both worked and my baby brother Tony used to have his girlfriends over. He's totally a Candor though." We begin to talk, and I think I like him. He's such a nice guy, and he's funny. The Abnegation part of me is still unamused, but I don't really care.

Suddenly I hear a sharp squeal a bright flash of blue. I see the trainers help her off and she talks to Four and bounds over to us. She hugs Ten quickly and they tell each other their new names; her name is Clara. She turns around and introduces herself to me. She also gives me a giant hug.

"Don't worry; we're just friends. He also has a big thing for too." When she releases me, I feel my jaw drop.

"How did you know?"

"I'm extremely clever you know, being from Erudite and all. We'll talk more later." She winks at me.

"Did you tell her?" I hear Ten sounding nervous and kind of upset.

"Maybe….."

"I hate you."

'No you don't"

"Hello-"

"STOP IT!"

_**(Ten's POV)**_

I hate Clara Oswald. I hate her so much. I steal a glance at Rose, and she's blushing like mad. I look at Clara and she nods. Suddenly I'm very pleased with Clara, but I still hate her. Eleven nudges me and I frown at him.

"At least you're not next to the snoggers," he mutters.

"Oi! We're not snogging anymore."

"The key phrase in that sentence is not anymore. No matter what I am still scarred." the rest of us laugh while Nine and Erin blush and frown. I have to admit though, they are an adorable couple.

Suddenly I hear a blood curdling scream and a black and white blob fly to the ground. I turn to Rose and we have a laugh. Clara nudges me softly and nods her head towards the girl, who while being helped off the net, is staring at me warmly. When I catch her eye, she looks away shyly. I think her name is Martha.

"I see you're getting a fan club." Clara laughs. Rose smacks her.

"Oh, so you admit it, then?" Rose smacks her again and turns bright pink. She turns and looks and me and I smile. Whenever her eyes are on me, I feel my heart dance in my stomach.

I can practically hear Eleven groan beside me and I hear everyone around us yell "JUST KISS ALREADY!" I scowl angrily at Eleven, turn to Rose, and dip her.

"You any good?" I ask.

"Wouldn't know, never tried."

"I haven't either, but allon-sy."

I press my lips to hers and I feel her pressing back. Our lips just seem to fit together, and I swear I hear her sigh. After what seems like an eternity later, but I know it's just been a few seconds, we both break away. I stare into her eyes for a second, and then I stand her upright. I see the girl, Martha, making her way to our group with a small frown on her face.

I look expectantly at Eleven, expecting to get a smug remark. Instead, I see him staring at Clara, and she's staring back. Rose notices this too and we both suppress a laugh. I whisper quietly in Rose's ear.

"Let's let them figure themselves."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I both know for a fact that they are super shy in front of who the fancy. It's hilarious"

"Omg, we are so evil."

"We so are."

_**(Eleven's POV)**_

Clara Oswin Oswald. You could say that I've liked her for a while. If you ask Amy, she'll roll her eyes and tell you I've liked her since 4th year. Only Amy and Rory know, obviously, and I kind of feel bad for Ten and Nine. I've always known their crush, but they've have never known mine.

I'm just sort of staring at her right now, until I realize she's staring back at me. She notices this at about the same time. I turn away quickly, feeling my cheeks burn, and I see Rose and Ten stifling a laugh. I glare at them. I don't think they know how much sexual tension they just subjected us to. Rose gasps and hits me. Ten just looks down guiltily and scratches his neck.

"Did I just say that aloud?"

"Yup." I see Clara hiding a giggle behind her hand. I bow. Ten and Rose still look unamused. Jack just fist bumps me, as does Nine. Erin just looks like she's caught between laughing and yelling at me for her friend's sake. I just hope the former doesn't happen, as her temper is quite terrifying.

I then hear the slightly manly scream that belongs to Rory and he girlish scream that belongs to Amy. I just burst out laughing. Oh Ponds.

"Ponds?" Everyone turns to look at me. Shoot, am I thinking aloud again?

" Yes."

"I really need to get out of that habit. and they're the Ponds because they are going to get married one day. That's Amelia Pond and Rory Williams."

"Wouldn't they be the Williams, then?"

"Nope, they're the Ponds."

After they finish talking to our instructors, Amy bounds over to me and gives me a giant hug.

"OMG Matt I hate heights so much. I had to convince Rory to come with me." Must've not been that hard then.

I see Rory and Amy's jaws drop and hear everyone else cry "WHAT?!"

Ten laughs and nudges me and laughs. 'You're doing it again."

"Oh, great," I mutter. "And by the way it's Eleven now."

"I don't care Raggedy Man." Amy is cross now.

"Oh god help me,' I mutter.

"Wait, Raggedy Man," Clara is giving me a funny look now. " Why are you Raggedy Man?"

"Long Story," I groan.

"Actually…" Amy is grinning evilly; this is not good. "The day we met was Halloween, and all three of us were four." Amy motions to me, Rory, and herself. "He was dressed as a hobo. I started calling him Raggedy Man. The nickname stuck, and everyone back at home just calls him Raggedy Man. If you even mention Raggedy Man to any of the adults, they'' just smile and say 'Good old Matt.' He hates it, so I like to call him that."

Everyone starts to roar with laughter. I glare at Amy.

"Especially when I call them the Ponds," I grumble loudly.

"WE ARE NOT THE PONDS," both Amy and Rory yell out loudly. That makes the rest of the group laugh even harder and for all the Dauntless, including the trainers, to guffaw. This causes Amy and Rory to both turn a deep color of red.

Clara taps me on the shoulder and whispers quietly in my ear, "I honestly think it's a cute nickname." She then gives me a giant smile which causes my stomach to churn. Ten nudges me with a giant smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I grumble to him.

_**(Erin's POV)**_

It's kind of funny to see Ten and Eleven struggle with Rose and Clara. You can tell the boys have no experience whatsoever and the girls just don't really don't know what to do with them. I turn to look at Alex and Jenny, but they're snogging. Again. I sigh. Nine grabs me and gives a hug. I think it's more for him than me, but I appreciate it either way. Suddenly I see another black and white blob rocketing downwards in the cool air.

The girl comes skipping towards us with a giant grin. She was bright red hair and seems quite cheerful. She hugs Martha, who I assume are friends, and she introduces herself as Donna. I smile and introduce myself quickly. As we wait for the next jumper, we all take turns introducing ourselves.

I hear a small laugh, and I turn to the net. Someone jumped without screaming. It surprised me, a lot actually. My dad helps her up a look of astonishment on his face. Nine and I exchange a look. He looks pretty impressed actually. I turn to Eleven, and he's looking down at his feet again blushing. Ten is next to him trying to hold in his laughter.

When I turn back ahead, the girl, River, is in front of us. She stands in front of Eleven and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Clara looks grumpy.

"Hello, Sweetie," River grins.

Everyone groans quietly, Clara's just pissed off, and Eleven is just plain old confused. Nine kicks him angrily, and Eleven seems to start working again.

"Oh, yes. Hello." He waves lamely. Rose and I share a knowing glance, as to say that we understand.

River walks over to Donna and Martha and stands with them. Suddenly there's a loud cry and a gangly black and white blob splats on the net. I flinch.

Eleven seems to recognize him, calling out, "Mickey the Idiot!" The rest of us snicker while he gives Eleven the evil eye.

"It's just Mickey."

"I prefer Mickey the Idiot."

"Oh, I give up," Mickey grumbles and moves to the back.

Slowly, the rest of the initiates jump, and every time they are met by our crazy antics. Jack eventually takes a flask out his bag, which he passes around. Most people deny it, but I notice Eleven takes a huge gulp out of it. Finally, the last initiate jumps, followed closely by Eric, who gives us over to my mom and dad.

"Hello," Four announces. " My name is Four. This is my wife, Tris, and you can also call her Six. That's it. No Trissy or any of that crap. You will not be pleased the next day." Mom hits him, but looks kind of relieved.

"Anyway," my mother continues, "usually, we would be only training the transfers. This year, however, there is a higher amount of transfers. This means you will be split up in the order you jumped. Jumpers 1-12 will be with us, and 13-24 will be with Will and Uriah, who you will meet at the end of the tour."

"Also, this year, our group will be accompanied by my lovely daughter Erin, who will be choosing next year. She's an apprentice to us this year, as we will be retiring next year. I had a whole spiel about how you don't even want to try anything funny as a joke, but in the last 24 hours, she has seemed to find a boyfriend." My father raises his eyebrows like he has no idea how that happened. I give him a glare. "Since I value my sanity, I shall skip that. Just, don't make her mad. Some of you have already seen how that turned out." Everyone turns to Jack and Nine, who shrug.

"Hey, you get used to it," Jack calls.

Nine laughs. "He's lying. He's terrified of her." The group begins to chuckle again.

Tris clears her throat. "Now that we've cleared the official business away, it's time for your tour. For the three Dauntless born here, see this as review." as my mom lead the basic tour, I grabbed a popsicle from a vendor. Nine stole a few bites, and to get back at him, I kissed him.

Ten noticed us and began his own tour. "And here's the couple who needs to get a room before I barf."

Nine retorts with, " And here's the couple who gave us enough sexual tension for a month."

"Just so you both know," Four calls back, "We already have our bets for couples."

"And couple names," Tris continues.

Everyone turns to look at me. "They're not bluffing either. They bet on it. Last year was the first year I was allowed into the pool." Everyone raises their eyebrows at me. "Hey, there's always that one couple. To be fair, it was my parent once. Oh, that reminds me…"

I run up to my parents to ask them to be in the pool. oh, yeah. This year will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dorms and The Party

Chapter Four: The Dorms and The Party

_**(Ten's POV)**_

After the tour is finished, Four and Tris lead us into a dormitory. It's just a bunch of beds with chests at the ends to put our few belonging. The room next door is the bathroom, with only three toilets in stalls, three shower stalls, and three sinks. Both rooms are lit by dim lights lining the stone walls. The entire has this dank chill.

"This is where you will be sleeping," Four announces.

"Boys or Girls," the boy named Mickey asks.

"Both," Four replies. "This is the dormitory for my and Tris's intiates. The dorm for Uriah and Will's intiates is next door. If you need me or Tris for anything, we will be down that hall and to the right. Erin's room is right next door." Four pauses, looking to see if there's any questions.

Tris continues, "You'll have the next two days to get acclimated to Dauntless life. You have one pair of basic clothes in your chest and minimal toiletries. If you have any questions about shopping or anything else Dauntless, I suggest you talk to Erin. Now, jumpers 13- 24, follow us." Tris and Four lead them out of the room. As soon as their out of earshot, people start claiming beds. Nine, Eleven, and I claim beds near each others. Rose and Clara claim beds right next to each other nearby us. Erin sits on Rose's bed and the three of the start chatting. Nine, Eleven, and I worm our way into the conversation. Clara still seems mad at Eleven, but she just ignores him.

"We should all hang out at my flat tonight. I'll invite my friends Alex and Jenny. They're the kids of the other instructors. It'll be fun," Erin offers.

"Oh god. One more awkward couple. Sounds fun," Jack calls sarcastically from the other side of the room. He then turns to Donna, but before he can do anything, we all call "Stop it."

"Aw, guys, you're ruining my fun. Lighten up a little."

"Anyway," Erin continues. "You guys interested?"

"Sure," Rose shrugs. "Can't hurt."

"Sounds fun," Clara replies.

The rest of us all agree. Then Erin offers to take the Rose and Clara shopping to get some clothes. It's at that point all self respecting guys exit the conversation. I listen as the girls quietly plan, and Erin tells the girls to get ready so that they can leave. After that, Erin practically flops on Nine's bed. Nine sits next to her and plays with her hair. She responds by swatting his hand away, which only makes him play with her hair more. She then gets up and then straight up tackles him, and then they start to playfully wrestle. As soon as Rose and Clara are ready, Erin gets up and kisses Nine on the cheek.

"You guys ready now?"

"Mhm," Clara responds.

"Just a second," Rose tells her. She stoops down and kisses me on the forehead. In response I take her hand and kiss is. She blushes and I hear the sounds of lots of little giggles coming from the other side of the room.

"Let's go, then." The girls leave and I have that little nagging feeling in my stomach, but it's a good one. I lie back down on my bed just stretching myself out. Eleven has pulled his knees in his thinking position. Nine coughs and stands up.

"I have to get my clothes. If you guys want to borrow something, you can come up with me and find something to wear."

After looking at the clothes I was given in the chest, I quickly decide that Nine has the right idea. I throw on my new Dauntless clothes, and Eleven follows my lead. Jack has already left to get his stuff when I'm ready. Nine and I wait a second for Eleven, and then we're on our way.

_**(Clara's POV) **_

Erin lead us to the pit. The amount of shops here surprises me. There's all types of stores; shoes stores, dress shops, and plenty of clothing shops. Rose and I share a glance of pure joy. Erin seems like she's at home. I can tell she has a girl best friend she does this with, because she turns to her left to say something, but then she realises no ones there.

"So," she turns around. "Which store do you guys wanna go to first?"

"I dunno," Rose mutters. "Just too many shops. I've never freaked out this much about clothes before."

"How about the dress shop," I recommend. 'Always loved dresses, but my old faction said that they were 'impractical'."

"Good enough for me," Erin shrugs. "As Ten would say to Rose, Allons-y!"

"Shut up."

We make our way to the dress shop, and I squeal so loud when I turn around I see Amy Pond outside the shop with her hands on her ears. She walks in chuckling.

"Are you excited, Clara?" I blush. She turns to Erin. "I was wondering if I could join you guys. In return, I would be willing to exchange some information about Eleven." She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I glare at her. "What? You know it's true ."

"First of all, my name isn't Oswin."

"He calls you that for some reason."

"Okay then?"

Erin interrupts us. "You can shop with us. If you want to, you can come to my flat with to hang out."

"WE ARE NOT THE PONDS."

"Whatever you say. Do you wanna come still?"

"Fine, but we're not the Ponds."

"I think we've got it now."

"Can we just shop now," I gasp out. "I. Need. To. SHOP."

"Run, little mouse. run to your cheese- er- dresses."

With that we all start to look around. I find this beautiful dress thats low-cut and made with this lace like material. I try it on and it fits perfectly. I show the other girls and they tell me it's perfect.

Rose finds this dress that the sleeves are like a t -shirt and cut is high but the dress is wavy and rather pretty. It's a perfect dress for her, and she feels as comfortable as an Abnegation in a dress can.

Amy finds this dress with long sleeves, but very short; it leaves little to the imagination. it comes with this silver belt. When she comes out of the dresser room, the one guy in the room, who was forced to come in by his girlfriend, drops all his girlfriend's rejects in his hands while staring at Amy. We nod at Amy. She definitely works it.

Erin gets this black sleeveless dress that's short and bunches at the waist. It's short, but sweet. We look at each other and nod. We all know that Nine will not be able to keep his hands off her in this. We set off to the next shop.

The next shop is shoes. I don't look at anyone else's shoes, but I get a pair of plain black flats, a pair of black stilettos, a pair of basic converse, and a pair of running shoes. To me those are the basic shoes of life. They work with every outfit but are basic enough that I'm not afraid to get them a little dirty.

The next door is just a plain old clothing shop. I get a couple pairs of basic pants, a pair of black denim jeans, a pair of yoga pants, a shirt with the Dauntless symbol on it, a couple of black blouses, and three basic black shirts for training.

Our last official store is the jewelry, make-up, and perfume store. I get a couple pairs of earrings, two necklaces, and a bracelet. In the way of makeup, I get my favorite eyeliner and mascara set, a smoky eye palette, some powder, and a tube of lipgloss. I also get to help Rose pick out her makeup.

"You're not going to make me pretty, you know," she tries to tell me.

"I'm not going for pretty, though," I tell her. "I'm going for noticeable. And don't you dare tell me that you're not pretty. I'll have to kill you."

"Fine," she grumbles.

Next, Erin tells us that she wants to stop at the salon to get something done real quick. There, she says she's dying the end of her hair candy pink. Her hair is a bright platinum blonde, like her mom's. When it's done, it looks really good. Then, we were about to head back when Rose says she wants to get a tattoo. That really surprised us, but we stopped at the tattoo parlor.

Rose gets a tattoo of a Dauntless symbol on her left shoulder blade. The woman does it, Tori, seems to know Erin. I get a tattoo as well. On my right ankle, I get a tattoo of a blue bow to remind me of my old family and friends. Amy a small tattoo on her side of a small scarecrow that reminded her where she, Rory, and Eleven used to play. Erin shows us the tattoo she has of the Deathly Hallows symbol on the back of her neck. After that, we finally head back to the flat.

We all flop down on the soft couches. At 5:30, Erin's friend Jenny comes over. She's super nice, and her hair is super long with bright white highlights. Her nose is even pierced. Erin finally comes to her senses and tells us to bring all of our purchases except what we're wearing tonight back to the dorm. Amy, Rose, and I chat happily about our purchases on the way back. I can tell I'll like being Dauntless.

_**(Eleven's POV) **_

Nine's flat is pretty cool. His parents work to protect the fence most of the time, so he has a flat separate from them. We sit around the table just talking and chilling out. Nine offers us each a beer, but we both decline. He shrugs and takes one for himself. He gets us both what he calls a Coke instead.

"Mmmm," I mutter. It has this rich, bubbly taste that flies down my throat and I thirstily gulp down more.

"What?" I turn to Ten, and he looks confused. "I thought only the Erudite had fizzy drinks."

"Nah. You might have had it first, but we stole it," Nine says. He then adds smugly, "And then we made it better." Ten sticks his tongue out at him, and I just laugh at both of them.

We chat for a bit. We probe Nine about his relationship with Erin. Apparently, they've known each other since they were very young, and he's had a crush on her for ages. He tells us stories about him and his group of friends when they were younger, and I have to admit, the stories are kind of adorable.

At 5:30, Nine gets up to pack. Most of his clothes are black and very Dauntless, but there are some interesting clothes in there as well. To go to the party, Nine wears his leather jacket over a black shirt, with jeans and a pair of nice shoes. Ten looks around for awhile and finds this stripped suite. He wears a red tie with it and a pair of red converse, and he is wearing a long overcoat. He then uses some hair gel to put his hair up in to little spikes. I take the longest, finally settling on a dress shirt with suspenders and a pair of nice pants, with a tweed jacket over it. I add a bowtie and a fez, but Ten knocks the fez off my head and puts it up on a high up shelf. I frown at him.

"Alright," Nine announces, "I'm done packing. Are you two ready?"

"He took the fez!"

"Fezes are stupid!"

"No, fezes are cool. So are bowties."

"I know for a fact Clara hates fezes. And probably bowties."

"You're lying!"

"Okay! Fine, I have no idea on her stance on bowties or fezes."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! YOU TWO SOUND LIKE A HUFFLEPUFF AND A RAVENCLAW ARGUING AND YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Ten and I look at each other and burst out laughing. We fist bump before falling to the ground. When we finally recover, I find that Nine is standing in front of us, crossing his arms.

He grumbles, "I hate you both."

"Thanks, Bud. Love you too," Ten replies.

"Can we go now? It's six and I'm guessing the girls are ready now."

I get up, as does Ten. Nine is still kind of grumpy and Ten and I are still chuckling happily. Nine grabs the duffel and locks his door behind him. Then we make our way to Erin's flat.

When we arrive, we find Jack and Rory sitting out front. Jack waves at us weakly, and Rory gives me a half smile.

"Rory the Roman!" I smile; he groans at the name.

"Rory the what?" Everyone looks confused.

"The same Halloween I was dressed as a Hobo," I explain, "Rory was a Roman, so I called him Rory the Roman."

"What was Amy, then?"

"A police officer. No catchy names with that," Rory replies dryily. "But he calls her Amelia Pond, which is her real name, and it drives her up the wall."

After Rory says that, the door opens. I see Nine turn around to see who it is and say hello.

"He- woah, Erin…" Nine gapes at her. Her dress is sleeveless and short. Her hair is up in a ponytail and the bottom is dyed a candy pink. She wears a key on a chain and a pair of plain black flats. She's wearing only a little bit of makeup, but she looks amazing. Nine looks amazed but so pleased at the same time. He picks her up and spins her around and kisses her gently.

"Hello to you, Nine." She giggles when she has been set down. "Let's go inside." he waves us all in.

As soon as I walk in, my eyes lock on Clara. She wearing this low cut dress made of some type of lace. Her hair is down in waves. She looks beautiful. When she sees I'm staring at her she blushes.

We all sit down on couches and chairs in Erin's tiny living room. I sit down on a bean bag next to Clara. I notice Erin and Nine are curled up on the only loveseat. Then Erin stands up.

"Okay, is everyone comfortable? Good, because it's time to play the classic Dauntless party game." She pauses, for effect.

"Candor or Dauntless."


	5. Chapter Five: The Ponds, Kissing Bananas

Chapter Five: The Ponds, Kissing Bananas, and Revenge

**(Erin's POV)**

I scan everyone's faces, and I see looks of confusion. Then I continue.

"Candor and Dauntless is basically Truth or Dare," I explain, "But with a twist. Just in case you didn't figure it out, Candor stands for truth, and Dauntless stands for dare. For every truth you refuse to answer or dare you chicken out on, you take off one piece of clothing."

When I say that, the girls are look angrily at me. I continue. "The game ends when someone's completely naked."

"Oh, I think I'll like this game," Ten murmurs.

"Time to begin then. I go first." I smirk. "Jenny…"

"What, Ten?"

"Did someone say my name?" Ten asks.

"Jenny, my name is Erin now. And Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

I then hear a muffled yell of pansycake from behind the door. "COME IN, ALEX!"

"Hello, guys. Sup, Chris. Jack! Hi, Ten."

"Hello," Ten responds. Alex looks confused.

"My name's Erin now. That's the new Ten." Ten waves. "Sit down. We're playing Candor or Dauntless."

"So I heard. And my girlfriend the pansycake chose Candor." She sticks her tongue out and he kisses her on the forehead.

"Well, I chose you too, just so you know."

"Ouch."

"Okay, Erin. What's my truth?"

"How long have you liked Alex?"

"Oh, I hate you. You already know this!" She sighs. "Fine. Since 7th grade, when Tamara the Mighty dated him for a week."

"She actually broke up with me for Chris."

"I still said no," Nine replied quietly. "And it's Nine now." Alex sighs.  
"Nine is not telling you he said no because he had the biggest crush ever on Erin," Jack stage whispers.

"Don't make me tell everyone your crush, Jack." Jack's eyes widen, and he quickly apologizes.

"Okay, it's my turn." Jenny grins. "Mr. Eleven, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Wait, how do you know my name but not Ten's? And Candor." The girls giggle while Jack and Alex yell "PANSYCAKE!" together.

"Oh. OH. Can I take that back? And can I just say I hate you, Amy."

"Love you too, Raggedy Man."

"You can't take it back," Jenny replies.

"Oh, fine."

"Tell us all your wildest fantasy about your crush." The girls just begin to roar with laughter, Clara turns bright red, and Eleven yells, "AMELIA POND, HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL THEM?!"

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No." With that, Eleven takes off his jacket.

"PANSYCAKE."

"Fine. It's my turn now. Amelia Pond," Eleven coos.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss Rory the Roman."

"Oh no you didn't."

"We're not a couple! He doesn't even like me!"

"Yeah," Rory steps in.

"Obviously, he's gay," Amy interrupts.

"I'm not gay!"

"Don't be stupid. Name one girl you've had a crush on." Rory's eyes widen and he runs out of the flat.

"Penny in the air," I hear Eleven murmur.

"Oh my god," Amy mutters. "RORY!" She runs out of the room after him.

"And the penny drops." Eleven looks up at the group. Most of us have worried looks on our faces. "Don't worry, they'll be back soon. And they'll probably be a bit more lovey dovey too."

"Who's going to ask next then?" Rose asks quietly.

"Oh, can I go," Nine volunteers.

"Fine. Nine, you can ask," Eleven shrugs.

"Yes! Okay, then." Nine gets an evil grin on his face. " Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor cause I'm too lazy to get up."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Who's your crush then, Captain?" Nine's grin turns into a giant smirk, and suddenly Jack turns very pale.

"Oh, I hate you."

"Just so you know, it's Ten's sister," Nine whispers in my ear. With that I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god? The short one?"

"Yup."

"OH MY GOD JACK!" I roar with laughter. "I know you are brave, but I didn't know that you were that brave!"

"I hate you both."

"Are you going to tell us, you giant pansycake?"

"No." Jack then pulls off his shirt. My belly still hurts from laughter. "Anyway, Erin, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh."

"Oh, that makes me think..."

"A dangerous pastime," I sing.

"I know."

"What's the dare?" Nine looks concerned now.

"I dare you to dress up in lingerie and a pair of mouse ears and walk around the pit. When someone asks you what you are doing, say you are cosplaying. When they ask who you are supposed to be, say-"

"Let me guess; 'I'm a mouse, duh.'"

"Ah yes."

"Why did we let him watch Mean Girls?"

"Have no idea."

"Now, go get changed."

I sigh and stomp towards my room.

**(Nine's POV)**

When she comes out, I can't help but stare at her. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"You guys can watch through the window; it opens with this key." She takes it off the hook near the door and throws it at us. "I'll be back in a few."

I open the window quietly and we scan the pit. When she finally gets there, she walks around the pit for a second before coming across Tamara. This'll be fun.

"Oh hey, Tamara," Erin calls out.

"What are you doing?" Tamara puts her hands on her hips sassily.

"Cosplaying."

"What are you supposed to be, then?"

"Ima mouse." She points to her little mouse ears. "Duh."

The entire party bursts out laughing and Tamara looks at us like we're insane. Then she sees me and bats her eyelashes.

"Oh, hai Chris."

"IT'S NINE NOW," Ten yells.

"Is that supposed to be an analogy to-"

"Um let's not continue this conversation," Erin mumbles.

"HA! I always knew you like him, Ten."

"Holdup, holdup, holdup. Girl. GIIIIIIIIIRL. Number One, I have no feelings for Nine. We're just buds. Plus, I have a girlfriend, and he's dating Erin," Ten calls.

"WAIT, WHAT? AND WHO THE HELL IS ERIN," Tamara yells.

"Me?" Erin looks kind of scared when she says that.

"Wait, you're dating?"

"Um, gotta go. Mousey stuff to do… I think." She runs away from Tamara, but runs into Eric, who raises an eyebrow at her. "Cosplay, mouse, duh!" She runs the opposite way. We all begin to roar with laughter.

"OMG," Jenny yells, "I got that on video!"

"WHAT?" We all turn around, and we see the Ponds making out on the couch, and Erin's standing there back in her clothes. "Oh, I hate you all. Plus I found these two." She points at Amy and Rory and rolls her eyes. She then turns to Eleven. "You were right. Can you make them stop? It's creeping me out. It looks like they're choking each other."

"OI, PONDS," Eleven yells.

"WE'RE NOT THE PONDS!"

"Could've fooled me. Hand it over, Ten."

Ten grumbles something and hands over a ten dollar bill.

"Anyway, my turn," Erin announces. "Ten, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I honestly don't want to do either. I don't trust any of you." Ten proceeds to glare at the girls, but mostly Clara. Clara responds by laughing evilly. "Out of fear, I choose Dauntless."

"I dare you to take an item of food from the refrigerator and kiss it passionately for 90 seconds."

"Fine." He gets up and looks in the fridge. "OH mY GOD YoU HAVE BANANaS!"

Clara rolls her eyes. "He has an ungodly love for bananas."

"Wait, hand me the lipstick."

Clara chucks her lipstick ten who swears angrily as it hits his face. He turns around and chucks it right back at her. She dodges and she laughs at him.

"You missed."

"Well. I didn't try."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. Rose, can I use your lipstick?"

"Yeah sure." Rose hands it to him. He then uses the lipstick to give the banana lips. He turns around.

"Start the clock." He turns back to the banana and kisses it passionately, complete with groans and moaning. Erin is keeping track of the clock, and Clara's getting it on video. The rest of us are holding in our laughter. I turn around and see Jack's getting it on video, as is Eleven. The timer finally goes off, and Ten and his banana separate.

"So he kisses like that," I hear Amy wondering aloud. We turn to Rose who is silently laughing while nodding her head.

"Oh god, Ten," I hear Jenny mutter. "You broke her."

"Well, I got that on video," Clara announces loudly.

"WHAT?"  
"As did I," Eleven admits.

"I did too." Jack holds up his phone in pride.

"Delete it. Delete it right now."

"Too late."

"You uploaded it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, Clara." Ten grits his teeth as he says this. "Candor or Dauntless."

Clara swears. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Oh you could say that again."

"Fine. I pick Dauntless. Although that logic ended with a banana…"

Ten's phone vibrates, and so he picks it up. It's a text. He looks at Clara angrily. "You sent it to my sister."

"Actually I sent it to the entire Erudite compound."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven. With Eleven. But you will both close your eyes for a minute before you do so."

"Fine, I'll-"

"Close your eyes. Now."

Both Eleven and Clara close their eyes, and Ten takes a small camera out of his pocket and put it in the closet, quickly connecting some wires. I see him type some code from over his shoulder. "Done," he whispers.

"Alright," Ten announces while pressing a button on his phone. "Time to go in the closet." He practically shoves them in and settles down in an armchair. Rose starts the timer, and he invites everyone to stand around him. I already see that they are having a fierce snog, and Rose only just started the timer.

"It's my own invention," he explains between moans. "It's an indestructible camera that's attached to my phone. It saves to an unhackable hard drive that's impossible to break."

"That's convenient," Jack frowns.

"You'd be surprised how convenient you have to be with Clara." At this point, Eleven has pinned Clara against the hair and her hands are in his hair.

"Okay let's have a vote; who is more disturbing to see snog? The Ponds or Whouffle?"

"Hey," Amy warns.

"Wait, you didn't protest being called the Ponds." Amy and Rory shrug. "Eleven will be pleased. Oh wait…" It's at this point a loud moan of "Clara…" is heard from the video and they all snicker.

"What's Whouffle, anyway," Rose asks.

"It's their ship name. She likes making soufflés and the other part is too complicated. It includes alternate dimensions." Ten explains.

"So the author is too lazy to explain it all?"

"Jack! Don't break the fourth wall!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't you think this is a tad harsh, Ten?" Rose asks Ten quietly.

"No. They've been stomping over my crush for you for years…" Ten suddenly covers his mouth before he says any more. She giggles and moves his hands away. She gives him a gentle kiss and a hug. Meanwhile, Eleven and Clara are slowly sliding to the floor.

"I love you, Ten," Rose sighs.

"Right so to," Ten replies. "And if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I-"

Suddenly the alarm goes off and everyone groans with relief.


	6. Chapter 6: Quoting AVPM

_Chapter 6: All the Time is a Good Time to Quote AVPM_

_**(Rose's POV)**_

Eleven and Clara practically fall out of the closet. Eleven's face is covered lipstick, especially on his chin. Clara's hair is messed up, as is Eleven's. They are both frantically fixing their clothes. Rory grumbles and hands Jack a ten dollar bill. Jack was laughing happily at skipping around Rory singing 'I told you so.' Ten had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, one moment please," Ten explains. He walks to the closet, fumbles with some wires, and comes back triumphantly holding the camera. Both Clara and Eleven's jaws drop. Ten just laughs. "You two might want to refine your techniques. You look like you're trying to bite each other's face off."

"You-You were watching that?" Eleven fumbles with his words while scratching his head. Everyone nodded. Clara's expression turned from shocked to stormy.

"Oh, I hate you."

"I've been waiting for this moment for _years_."

"I have to thank you actually," I reply sweetly. "He says the sweetest things when he's trying be evil."

"What did he say, might I ask?"

"He basically admits he's liked her for years. Oh, and he almost said I love you."

"Aww." Eleven and Clara are chuckling.

"Shut up. Coming from the person whose face is covered in lipstick." Ten points out Eleven's face, and he goes bright pink.

"But you have Rose's lipstick on your face," Jack points out.

"Oh god." Both of them run over to the sink and frantically rub the lipstick off their face. Erin and Nine are cuddling together on the couch again. They're kissing lightly. I can't help but sigh. Ten is done washing his face, and seeing the look on my face, he tackles and pins me down on the other couch, clobbering me with kisses.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. I. Love. You," He mumbles into my ear and I giggle.

Clara collapses on a beanbag. "Rose, Candor or Dauntless."

"I really don't want to do either," I reply. "In either situation I believe you'd be setting me and Ten up for revenge."

"Wow, am I that easy to read?"

She is met with a chorus of "YES."

"Dauntless, I suppose."

"Ten minutes in heaven with Ten."

My eyes widen and I exchange a glance with Ten who shrugs. I resist the urge to hit him.

"AND," Clara continues, "Ten has to set up the camera so we can see, but he doesn't have to record it."

"Good," Ten replies, "Cause I'm the only one who knows the code to record it AND send email the video."

"I just want to see what happens," Clara explains innocently when she gets questioning looks.

Ten gets up and set up his fancy camera. Eleven scoots his bean bag closer to Clara and slowly puts his arm around her. Clara notices, as does everyone else in the flat, except for Erin and Nine, who are oblivious to everyone but each other. Erin finally realises what's happening and grabs her speaker.

"Okay, ready." Ten hands Clara his phone and turns to me. "You ready?" He offers me his hand. Just as we're about to enter the closet, Erin puts on "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid. I want to crawl in a pit and die.

The closet door closes and I look into Ten's wide eyes. I see him mouthing the words. I put me in a dip dive. Outside, everyone at the party is singing the chorus "Kiss the Girl".

We sway slowly. The chorus is turning into more of a demand. Ten whispers, "Let's try to annoy them." I giggle.

Finally, its the end of the song, and I can't stand it anymore so I shove my lips to his. He's hesitant at first, but he slowly presses back. He pulls me closer to me, and I sigh. I let my hands explore, and take in everything I can about him. Finally, I settle on digging my fingers in his hair. Meanwhile, outside, they are playing all the songs from the Little Mermaid soundtrack. Our lips break and I look into his eyes. Under the Sea starts playing. He starts to whisper in my ear.

"The dauntless world, is a mess." I smile. His thumb grazes my cheek. "You have the most beautiful smile." I swear I'm blushing right now. He kisses me again, and I dare to go farther, letting my mouth do things my parents would faint at.

He pulls his lips away from me and he just says it straight out. No whispering, no nothing. Right here, with everyone watching and listening, he says, "Rose Tyler, I love you. Your accent gives me the shivers. I think your teeth are so cute. You have the most amazing body, and you are the nicest, sweetest person I know-"

"I AM OFFENDED!" Eleven calls from outside the closet. Ten ignores him.

"And I think I love you. I know I love you. And I know we're probably already a thing-"

"YOUR SHIP NAME IS TENROSE!" Erin yells. Ten still ignores them.

"I would go through Tartarus and back for you. I would go through the Hunger Games for you. And I just wanted to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. A million times yes."

A loud applause emits from outside, and then the timer goes off.

"Finally," Jack grumbles. "The sexual tension was killing me."

"CONGRATS!" All the girls scream and they embrace me in a giant hug.

"Might I add," Nine replies quietly, "you two were a lot more bearable and entertaining to watch than Whouffle."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true!"

Erin elbows him. "You should give him some tips." Nine frowns and then nods admittingly.

"OI," I yell. "It's my turn now."

"But you're not going to do anything bad," Jack snickers.

"I wouldn't question that. I've been too good for sixteen years of my life." I look at Ten. "Maybe it's time to be a little bit selfish. Besides, Ten's adorable speech might have made me want to die of happiness, but it was more of a private speech. And we could hear everything you said."

"I don't remember anything you guys said," Eleven wonders.

"That's because you were moaning," Jack explains. "Loudly."

"Oh."

"Jack, Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor, because you people exhaust me."

"Who's your crush, because I'm actually really curious."

"Oh fine. I drugged Ten up on peace serum, anyway."

"Wait, what?" I look and she Ten tripping in the corner. "Oh god."

"It's Ten's sister Jenny." This sobers Ten up automatically.

"You like my sister?" Ten looked at Jack questioningly. Jack hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I knew it." He handed Jack a piece of paper with a note and a phone number. "It's from my sister. She told me to give it to you. She's coming next year." Jack breathes out a sigh of relief.

"But if you goddamn hurt her I'll scalp you and-"

I jump on him to shut him up. He then puts me over his shoulder while I struggle. "PUT ME DOWN," I yell.

"Or what?"

"I'll- I'll eat your pillow. You'll have a dream about eating a giant marshmallow and your favorite pillow will be missing."

Everyone looks at me questionably except Erin who laughs.

"All the time is a good time to quote A Very Potter Musical."


	7. Chapter 7: Rory Vision

_**Authors Note: Hola guys. Should I try to do author's notes more? I think the story is going well. I'm also writing some Johnlock and another Doctor Who fanfic on the side. How would you feel if I uploaded them? BTW guys, check out the Book of Mormon musical soundtrack. It's absolutely hilarious. It's by the same guys who made Southpark, so beware. But its good. OMG so good. Hello… anyway. Happy reading. **_

CHAPTER SIX: Don't mess with a Fangirl's OTP

_**(Eleven's POV)**_

"My turn," Jack calls. He's not being sarcastic right now, which I'm guessing it means he's on a cloud right now. Everyone turns towards Jack. "Alex, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'm Dauntless all the way, Captain."

"I dare you to take all the guys, excluding me of course, to go down stairs in the pit and do your own version of The Harlem Shake."

"Woah, can he do that?" I ask Erin.

"Yeah, it's in the rules," she explains, "Once you agree to play the game, you must do all dares you are included in. Though you didn't ask with the earlier dares though, which seems questionable." Clara, Rose, Ten, and I all turn a bright shade of pink. I see Nine smirking at me and Ten, and Erin smirking at Clara and Rose.

Ten, still looking slightly pink, changes the subject. "I can hack into the sound system and lights."

"Oh! And I have costumes!" Erin squeals. She runs out of the room into her room and comes back with a trunk full of clothes. I open the trunk and immediately find a fez and a weird machine .

I raise my eyebrows. "What's this?" I hold up the head.

"It's name is Handles." Nine replies. "My ninth grade science project. You kept it."

"Duh," Erin replies. "It's like a calendar that can talk. When it works, of course."

I put it aside. Ten picks up a flimsy pair of 3D glasses. He puts them on and grins. Clara laughs quietly to herself and mutters when I look at her, "It's a long story."

Nine pulls out a plastic mannequin arm, and Nine, Erin, Jack, Alex, and Jenny burst out laughing. I notice the Erudite symbol on the wrist of the arm. "Wait a minute…"

"YOU WERE THE PEOPLE WHO BROKE OUR MOVING MANNEQUIN," Ten exclaims. Nine and Erin nod while laughing their heads off. "How'd you even get in?"

Nine shrugs. "I was kinda drunk. I don't remember much."

"Actually," Erin interrupts, "He was hammered. Everyone had had some alcohol. Nine and I went in to the headquarters… And he got the arm, and I got a pair of glasses that were lying around." Erin turns around and looks in the trunk and I look with her.

Ten frowns. "Those were mine, actually."

Clara rolls her eyes. "It's not like you needed them.

"They're cool, okay?"

"Aha!" I pull out the glasses and put them on. "See, glasses are cool." Clara rolls her eyes again, but she's smiling. I put them on Rory. "See, you look cool."

"Oh," Rory nods.

"They have a camera too," Ten pouts. "Connects through-"

"Bluetooth, I know," Erin interrupts. She has her laptop in her hands. She flips it around for us to see. "I figured out it had Bluetooth months ago. See?"

"OMG it's Rory vision," I whisper excitingly.

"Okay, I got into the sound system. Grab your props and go." Erin waves us off. Ten's jaw drops.

"How?"

"My dad works in the control room most of the time. I know a thing or two about computers."

Jack laughs. "Already having second thoughts, Ten?" Rose punches him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"Shoo, boys." Erin waves us away again, but not before she kisses Nine on the cheek. She turns to Rose and Clara. "You two help me set up the camera. Amy, you're on Rory vision watch. I'll teach you how to activate the camera in a second. Jenny, will you help the boys with their costumes?"

"Mhm." Jenny nods. I quickly pick up the Fez and the robot head. Jenny herds us out of the room and into the hallway, practically pushing us downstairs. I turn around and see Clara and rose at the door, waving us a quick goodbye. It's at that point I realize that this night will not end well.

_**(Clara's POV)**_

Rose and I wave goodbye to the boys. I have to admit, it will be quite hilarious to see them make fools of themselves. Erin teaches Amy how to work Rory vision, and Amy in the process accidentally turns on the sound. The boys are saying some unpleasant thing about Jack as he laugh maniacally. The boys also prod Eleven about me and I see he turns quite pink.

As Rose and I finish setting up the camera, the boys are beginning to flood into the pit. Amy activates the Rory vision camera on Erin's instruction, and Rose starts our camera. Then Erin activates the music.

Usually, at home, Erudites would be getting ready for bed. Only the most engrossed inventors and researchers would be up still. In Dauntless, the pit is still full of people. Kids running around, teenagers shopping or talking, adults chatting merrily. I notice that some of them are even drinking!

Once the music starts, everyone is staring at the boys dancing. I even see some of the teenage girls giggling madly and staring at the boys and I glower. I look closer and I see Erin's parents, who looked like they were preparing to go somewhere, with raised eyebrows, like they've seen this before. To be totally fair, they probably have.

Suddenly the bass kicks in and the famous line rings out, "Do the Harlem Shake." The lights go out for a second and when they turn back on, the boys are wearing their costumes and doing their ridiculous little dance moves. I take a peek at the Rory vision and it's pretty funny. When the song ends, the boys bow and the cheering starts. Mainly from our apartment, I might add. Jack leans out the window and yells, "NICE JOB, LADIES."

I suddenly see Martha drag Donna and River up to talk to the boys. Donna chats politely, although you can tell she really doesn't want to be there. River chats with Eleven, and you know she doesn't mind much, and Martha is chatting happily away with Ten. With one look though, you can see she fancies him. Rose glowers.

"That's my weirdo. Get away from my weirdo," Rose grumbles loud enough for everyone in the apartment to hear, but certainly enough, Rory, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Martha, Donna, and River lookup at us.

"Rose?" Ten looks confused.

"Um, guys…" Amy scratches her neck. "I might have accidentally turned two way conversation on."

"Shoot," Rose mutters.

"OI!" Erin yells. "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. SHIP. I BET 10 DOLLARS ON THEM. SHOO!"

"Am I really your weirdo?"

Rose blushes. "Yeah."

"Plus they're dating," I add helpfully.

"Oh I know exactly who I'm pairing up for fights on Monday," Erin laughs.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, I get to pair up fights."

"OI! Boys and Jenny!" I yell. "Get your booties back up here. We have to continue!"

"Oh yes," Eleven mumbles. The boys run away quickly and Jack screams, "Quick! AWAY FROM THE COOTIES!" into the microphone on the laptop. Erin jerks the laptop back from him and sticks out her tongue at him. Meanwhile, Amy, Rose, and I are roaring with laughter.

They enter the room and we all start cheering again. Eleven bows in front of me, so I play with his hair for a second. He grabs my hand and pulls me down. We both land with a thud on the couch. He grabs me by my waist and I try to struggle. I give up and let my legs flop on the couch. Jack picks up my legs and flops down next to Eleven and me.

Alex flops down on a beanbag. "Hey, Eleven, Candor or Dauntless?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Fault in our Pancakes

_**Chapter 8: The Fault in our Pancakes**_

Authors Note: I'll be taking suggestions for plot ideas. I thought it might be fun :D

_**(Ten's POV) **_

"Candor, since I'm not exactly sure how to get this off," Eleven points at Clara who glares at him and hits his knee.

"Oi," she warns.

"Wildest fantasy about your crush?"

"What is up with reusing question ideas here? Are we really that desperate?" I notice he pulls off his shirt including his bowtie though.

"This isn't supposed to be that fluffy yet guys," Jack calls. "It's rated M for fluff later in the story. This is only chapter nine!"

"Ahem! FOURTH WALL MUCH?" Erin glares at Jack.

"Sorry."

"Hey," Eleven calls. "My turn.

We spend the next hour and a half playing. Nine ends up having to run around the pit yelling "hashtag twerk team." Rory has to sing 'Talk Dirty to Me,' to us. Erin is asked about initiation, but she refuses to answer so she takes off her shoes. I have to put my hair up in little pigtails on the top of my head, put on some makeup, and put on one of Erin's old dresses for 15 minutes. Rose puts on my jacket though and looks so adorable, I forget to be mad. Jenny has to sing Shake it Off by Taylor Swift for us in a pink tutu, but she's actually a really good singer, so it's not that bad for her I think. Alex has to admit he liked Erin for a year in 4th year, and Erin, Jenny, Nine, and Jack are really surprised. Rose tells us about the things she did in Abnegation she wasn't supposed to do, which turned out to be just reading books in general and wearing EOS on fridays.

"That's really lame," Clara laughs.

"Don't laugh at me, okay? This is a really weird change for me. Freedom, friends, a smoking hot boyfriend… Well maybe not right now." Rose points out my dress and I grin.

"So usually I'm smoking hot?"

"You two are perfect for each other," Clara mutters. "You both accidently say cute things to each other while trying to explain stuff."

"Wait," I stop Clara. "I want to know how long I've been smoking hot."

Rose mumbles something. "What did you say?"

"TWO YEARS, OKAY?"

"OKAY."

"Maybe okay will be our always," Rose quotes.

"I think we've found something else she wasn't supposed to do, if you know what I mean," Jack quibs. Erin and Rose punch him in the back at the same time, and Clara knee him where the sun don't shine. "I think I'm going to pass out." Jack falls over groaning.

The timer goes off, so I'm done with my dare. I go to change but take my jacket back before doing so. "I'll be smoking hot again, Rose. Aren't you happy?"

She smacks me lightly on the leg, and I go to change. When I get back, dress and makeup free with normal hair, we continue the game. Clara has to tell us how long she's liked Eleven, which is 3 years, just so you know. Nine has to tell us about Dauntless life, which isn't that horrible of a candor to be honest. Amy and Rory finish off the game by doing macarena with fezes on** (You can guess who came up with that dare ~dauntlessinthetardis)** Get back in your box, author. We can't have you roaming around the story. In. IN! Okay sorry. Back to the story!

After that, I see that Rose is curled up next to me. "Okay guys, I think it's time to pause the game. We already have our first asleep person," I announce. Everyone is tired, so we postpone the game and go to bed. I carry Rose to the dorm with the others following behind me. When we get back to dorm, I grab a makeup wipe from Rose's stuff and wipe off the makeup and fix her hair a little bit. When I try to tuck Rose in, she tries to pull me in with her so I take off my jacket and shoes and get in the bed with her. She cuddles up next to me and I take her in my arms; so warm, so beautiful. We fall asleep together, and for the first time in forever, I'm not scared of what's to come.

_**(Tris's POV)**_

Tobias and I wake up to the alarm the next morning. As I turn it off, he stretches and takes me in a giant hug kissing me all over my head. I kiss him gently, and then poke him out of bed. I get dressed in a simple black tank and training pants with my athletic shoes and put my long blonde hair in to a ponytail. As I get my stuff together and get ready to wake up Erin, I hear Tobias take out the pancake mixes.

"Do extra," I call out. "It wouldn't help to have extra for lunch too."

"Okay." I go to Erin's flat and open using my key. On the couch, I see Erin and Nine fast asleep right next to each other. I open the curtains to let some light in and write a quick note to the pair. I'm suddenly glad we made extras of the pancakes. I take a picture just to show Tobias, because they remind me so much of us all those years ago at initiation. I close the door carefully behind me and make my way back to the flat where the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes fills the air.

As Tobias cooks, I show him the picture of Nine and Erin and he smiles. "They remind me of us. Remember that? All those years ago?"

"How could I forget," as I mutter but I still grin. Tobias kisses me on the forehead. And I give him a small hug and then load up a plate with chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns.

_**(Erin's POV)**_

I wake up to the front door closing quietly and I see the note on the table. I wiggle out of Nine's tight embrace and go to read the note. It's from my mom telling me we have to plan today so I should go next door for breakfast. It also says Nine can help if he wants . I smell pancakes, so I poke Nine awake.

"Oi!" Nine laughs. "Trying to sleep here!"

"Would you get up for bacon pancakes?" I wiggle my eyebrows. Nine bursts off the couch and kisses me on the head. I head over to room to get dressed then, rolling my eyes and laughing.

I pick out my training pants and my black tank top that says, "Some Infinities are Bigger than Other Infinities." I also put on my tennis shoes and put my hair up into a ponytail. I quickly apply some eyeliner, mascara, powder, and lip gloss and walk outside. Nine is ready and soon as I get next to him, he grabs my hand and traces the bones in my hand with his thumb.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

We walk next door and my mom lets us in. We sit down at the tiny table and my dad walks over with two plates of pancakes balanced on his arms. One plate of chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs with hot sauce for me, and one plate of bacon pancakes with 2 sausages, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and three pieces of extra bacon. We all eat while talking. Dad tells us what we have to accomplish today. First of all, we have to walk my parent's intiates to breakfast; Will and Uriah will walk with their intiates with us. Then we have to meet my parents in the training room to set up.

Nine and I finish at the same times, so we put our plates in the sink and make our way to the dorms. When we get there, I turn on the lights and start yelling, "OI! TOP OF THE DAY! BREAKFAAST! Up AND AT 'EM! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES FOLKS!"

I look around and see a few couples in the same bed. Eleven and Clara are curled up next to each other, as are Ten and Rose. And from what I can tell, Ten is shirtless and probably pantless. I hear Ten and Rose grumble so I sneak behind their bed very creepily and whisper in a very awkward voice, "Did you do the frickle-frackle?"

Rose hits me and Ten turns very red when he realises he's only wearing underwear.

I see Nine sneak over to Whouffle's bed and whip off the covers. Underneath, Eleven and Clara are just in their underwear and they wake up immediately and blush like mad.

"I had a bad dream, okay?" Clara matters.

"Uh huh," Jack mutters out between yawns. "And I'm the queen of France. You two totally did the frickle frackle. Tenrose so didn't though. She's still a little bit stiff, as she is wearing all her clothing still."

"Thank you, Jack."

When everyone's ready, Nine and I march them to breakfast and teach them how to get food. After they are settled, Nine and I head out. On the way out, I fill a small basket the kitchen has for me with muffins. Most of them are chocolate chip, there's some blueberry and raspberry for my parents. I even grabbed a peanut butter chocolate chip muffin for Nine.

For the next two hours we set up equipment in the training room, and my parents taught me the basics of being a trainer. When we finish up, we head to the pit where Jack swore he would be keeping the initiates entertained. Instead, I see everyone from Candor or Dauntless, including Jack sleeping with their head on a table with the other intiates nearby.

"Oh thank god," Martha groans. "This sucks. Help us get them back to the dorm?"

"Nah," I shake my head. "I have a better idea."

I slip Ten's super phone out of his pocket and use it to do the super hacking on his phone to access the sound system. Then I put on Shake it Off by Taylor Swift and all the dauntless go mad in the pit, starting to dance and sing. The sleeping intiates wake up quickly. I tell the other intiates they can do as they please, and we bring the half asleep intiates back to my flat.

When we get back to the flat, I turn to Nine. "I'll go get some food to snack on. You make sure they all stay awake."

"Okay."

I leave quickly, not exactly trusting of Nine's babysitting skills, but they are all I have today.


End file.
